generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Agate
Information originally posted by three members: Posted by Carrie Agate is good protective energy stone, especially for children, and is very calming and soothing. It also can help strengthen the body's connection to the earth. It can give courage, energy, strength, and dispels fears, all of which increase self-confidence. It can also lessen feelings of envy by grounding the emotions. Agate is also used in crystal emotional healing for resolving bitterness and resentments. It is also called and believed to be a stone of harmony. These two factors makes it a stone that's said to help improve and harmonize relationships. Also, by bringing the elements of one's being into harmony it greatly enhances healing. Agate also enhances creativity and stimulates the intellect. Agate is considered a stone that brings good luck. It works with chakras according to stone color. Agate is said to help with issues of the teeth and gums Posted By Sharron Blue lace agate is also an angel stone. Agates are lovely, gentle stones to work with. I guess that's why kids love them so much. Posted By Ellie Agate is the Mystical birthstone for September. It is also the birth stone for the Zodiac sign of Gemini. Agate is the accepted gemstone for the 12th and 14th wedding anniversaries. A very small sample of some of the many agates which are found all over the world. A hard stone, usually within the range of 7-9 on the Mohs Scale, agates are found in all colors of the rainbow, although green and blue are quite rare. Agate is a variety of chalcedony formed from layers of quartz which usually show varicolored bands. It usually occurs as rounded nodules or veins. Often tiny quartz crystals form within the stone and add to the beauty and uniqueness of individual stones. These crystals are called drusy (sometimes misspelled as druzy). Lapidaries often cut just the drusy from an agate and jewelers use these drusy cabochons as the main stone or as an accent stone in their jewelry designs. Some named varieties are: moss agate, eye agate; and plume agate, which looks like it's filled with beautiful feather plumes. Agate is a relatively inexpensive stone except for some varieties with unusual banded or scenic markings. In recent years, Montana agate has gained wide acceptance in jewelry and well cut stones with nicely defined patterns often exceed the price of some of the more well known gemstones. Plume agate is another that often brings high dollar. Agate is found all over the world including: the Africa, Asia, Brazil, Egypt, Germany, India, Italy, Mexico, Nepal, and the USA. Agate Folklore, legends and healing powers Agate is believed to discern truth, accept circumstances, and is a powerful emotional healer. Legend says that Agate improves memory and concentration, increases stamina and encourages honesty. Agate is said to be particularly beneficial to people born under the sign of Gemini as it helps them to remain calm and focused It is believed to prevent insomnia and insure pleasant dreams, to enhance personal courage and protect one against danger. Agate provides a calming influence, improves perception, concentration and helps to develop and increase one's analytical talents. http://www.bernardine.com/gemstones/agates.htm Category:crystals